A Burger and A Beer
by Tigerlily06
Summary: Horatio and Frank reconnect over dinner.


Title: Burger and a Beer  
Fandom: CSI: Miami  
Characters: Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp  
Prompt: 021 Friends  
Word count: 917  
Summary: Horatio and Frank reconnect over a quiet dinner at their favorite diner.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. They belong to Jerry Bruckheimer and CBS. I'll return them when I'm done with them. Making no money off of this...damnit...sigh  
Author's Notes: The idea for this story sprung from the episode _Slow Burn_. Some spoilers for Season Five.

Miami... 

A cosmopolitan city lost in the tropics of South Florida. An international melting pot threatening to boil over at the least provocation.

One of the few places on Earth where a streetwise NY kid and a rough and tumble kid from West Texas could meet and actually become friends.

&/&/&

Horatio slid into the booth across from Frank with a weary sigh. It had been another long day. He wasn't certain if he knew what a short day was anymore. "Frank," he greeted the senior detective.

"Horatio," Frank greeted the redhead. He didn't like had haggard his friend looked. He could tell there was something troubling Horatio. "You look like you've been shot at and missed; shit at and hit."

A dry laugh escaped Horatio.

A sound Frank hadn't heard in months.

"That's more accurate than you would think, Frank," Horatio replied. He leaned his aching head against the back of the booth and closed his tired eyes.

"Mellie saw me coming, so our usual is probably already on the grill,' Frank said as he studied his friend. He was still amazed that he and Horatio were still friends. They came from different backgrounds and looked at things differently, but it was those differences that made them such an effective team.

Their very first case together had been a bumpy one, and Frank still cringed at his behavior toward Horatio. One didn't tell off a lieutenant and come out of the encounter unscathed, but Horatio had let it roll off his back like a true gentleman. Nothing more was ever said about the episode and they slowly went on to become good friends.

"Good," Horatio murmured. He realized that he was hungry. He hadn't eaten since early that morning when Calleigh had shoved a blueberry bagel in his hand. "I find that I'm a bit peckish."

Frank shook his head. "And the Pope wears a beanie."

"Hmmm…" Horatio wasn't going to allow himself to be drawn into another lecture about his poor eating habits. Alexx had cornered him earlier in the week about how thin and haggard looking he had become since coming back from Rio.

Frank recognized the warning and changed the subject. He was a bit jealous that Horatio could still eat like a teenager and not gain an ounce whereas he could look at food and just gain weight. "Heard you rescued Boa Vista's sister," he drawled. "Are you trying for Hero of the Week or do you have a death wish?"

Horatio opened his eyes and lean forward. A grim smile twisted his thin lips. "If I were dead, Frank," he remarked with a hint of Queens in his voice. "Then, I wouldn't have to go to the budget committee and say, 'Oh, pretty please may I have a bigger allowance this month..."

Frank snickered. "You certainly are in a mood."

"I'm sorry," Horatio apologized. He wasn't one for pissing and moaning no matter how rotten life got, but it had been awhile since he had let off some steam. "Today has been one of those days where I wish I had never accepted the promotion to lieutenant."

"No need to apologize," Frank reassured him. "If you can't vent to a friend, then who can you vent to."

"My therapist," Horatio quipped with heavy sarcasm.

"You have one of those?"

"I would if a certain IAB officer had his way."

"If that prick had his way," Frank drawled. "You would be pushing java at a Starbucks."

"Perish the thought," Horatio chuckled. He was glad that he had taken Frank up on his offer. Frank had a way of making Horatio step back and not take life so seriously. "The last therapist I saw was Rita and we dated for only a few months."

"Isn't she the main therapist for the department?"

"Yes," Horatio replied. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. "What about it?"

"You sly bastard."

Horatio shrugged.

&/&/&

"Speaking of dating," Horatio began once their food had been served. "Are you still seeing Sara Mitchum?"

"We are taking it slowly," Frank replied. "She met the kids last weekend."

"And she didn't go running for the hills?"

"Just because Caitlin has her 'Uncle Horatio' wrapped around her little finger doesn't mean that David and Jonathan are as bad," Frank retorted with a grin. His kids had taken an instant liking to the redhead much to his ex-wife's surprise, but he had seen Horatio with kids, especially Ray Jr, and hadn't been surprised.

"Ahh… Miss Caitlin," Horatio remarked. His face lit up with the first genuine smile Frank had seen grace his friend's face in months. "I bet she had Sara wrapped her little finger in a matter of minutes."

"That she did,' Frank admitted. "Even the boys have taken a liking to her."

"That's good to hear." Horatio tried to stifle a yawn, but the events of the day were catching up with him.

Frank noticed. "I have to pick Sara up from work, so why don't I give you a ride home?"

Horatio briefly considered refusing, but knew that with lack of sleep and two beers he wouldn't be a safe driver. "Alright."

&/&/&

Frank pulled his car up in front of Horatio's condo. He watched Horatio reach into his jacket pocket for his keys.

"Thanks for dinner, Frank," Horatio said in parting. He opened the door and stepped out.

"Not a problem," Frank said. "Have a good weekend."

"You too."

Frank kept an eye on Horatio until he opened his front door and stepped inside.

"Thanks for being my friend," he said softly before pulling away.

The End


End file.
